Long Since Gone
by fieryflame
Summary: Will and Jack are sent away to war, leaving Grace and Karen alone in the city. The story switches from war side, to city side. [HIATUS]
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah, no ownership, blah blah and i dont know ARMY teminology so, please just bear with me...  
  
Jack and Will looked at each other as they settled into their bunkers 3 am that morning. "ya think we'll be going home soon?" jack asks, with a worrisome quiver. "i dont know jack. i just hope that grace and eric are doing fine without me." jack nodded in agreement. Leaving Grace and his 2 year old son Eric wasnt easy but Will did it anyways. Jack just dozed off and dreamt of the first time he and Karen met:

it was 1998 and Karen was walking down the street headed for 155 Riverside Dr when she was hit by a fast-moving man. "Well, excuse You!!!" she shouted as he dashed in front of her and up the stairs. "Oh, sorry." he said as he continued on. She couldnt help but notice how cute he was. As he dashed up the stairs, she pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. Little did she know that she'd soon run into her accident again.  
  
As she exited the elevator onto the 9th floor, she pulled her bag closer to her chest. As she knocked on the door, that same man from the lobby pushed past her and into the apartment. "Hey!!! What...honey, let me in!!!" She opened the door and let herself in. 'What a place to live.' she thought. Compared to her loft in the upper east side, this was nothing. She had hit it big with her last divorce and had plenty of mula to spend...designer this, designer that with a little hint of flavor now and then. She took a seat on the couch and waited for her lawyer to appear. Instead, from the back, that same man dashed around and out of the apartment again. "Hey!" she shouted as he was about to step out of the door. He turned and saw the most beautiful girl he'd even seen.

With her tight curls and chocolate eyes, he couldn't help but literally, drop what he was doing and greet this unknown beauty. "Hi." he replied. "Hello...have we met?" He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "I think...I might have pushed you a couple times..." "Oh, yeah....Thanks a lot...You know it's rude to stare.." "Oh, I'm sorry...for both things...it's just....you're so pretty..." "Oh, well...thanks honey...um.....your name?" He just stared on. "Oh, I'm Jack...Jack McFarland." "Well, it's my pleasure. Karen Walker. Well, for about a couple of months I was..." They both laughed at the joke. Then there was an awkward silence. "so, you know will?" Jack asked, wanting to know more about this lovely lady. "yes...he's my lawyer...his girlfriend's my boss." "oh, you're grace's assistant that i hear so much about? well, she said you were good-looking but gorgeous?..." Karen tried to hide the blush that was appearing on her face. "oh, honey..." Jack laughed and looked down..."Um, listen, Karen...would you maybe like to go to dinner some time...i mean, if you're not seeing anyone?.." Karen looked up and into his baby-blue eyes. She thought about it and replied, "I'd love to." They both smiled and sort of shyed away from one another. Will emerged from his bedroom and mid-stride, caught the aura in the room. "oh, no..." he said.

Jack's eyes shot open as he heard shot ring out from behind him...He peeked up over the edge and saw enemy trooped heading straight for his bunker. He looks to his left and doesnt see Will..."Will!! he shouted as he turned every which way, trying to find his best friend. "Watch out!!!" Jack heard as he was a body fly past him and into his bunker. It was Will war-torn and beaten up. "Will?..Oh my god, I thought you were dead...Oh..." he said as he reached over to hug his friend. Will pushed him away and showed him his thigh. He had a deep gunshot wound and was bleeding heavily. Jack just shook his head in disbelief and looked up at Will's face. He had dirty tears runninng down his face. "Will, dont worry," Jack said as he grabbed a first aid kit and some gauze. "You'll be ok." As Jack aided his best friend, his thoughts turned to back home....

Grace's alarm clock rang an eerie pitch. She slammed her hand down on it and glanced at it. It was 10 am on that Saturday morning. She pulled herself out of bed and peeked into little Eric's room. She saw that he was still asleep. She quietly closed the door and snuck out of the front door and across the hall. As she raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened and Karen was standing there. "oh, honey! jeez, you scared me!!!" she squeaked as she bent down to pick up the paper. "Sorry." Grace said with a little laugh. Karen moved as if inviting her in and Grace accepted. Karen followed behind her holding the paper in hand. Grace took a seat at the dining table and glanced at the fridge. Karen saw this and said "Sure, go ahead. There's plenty in there." As Karen turned away, Grace sprinted for the fridge and pulled out a half dozen of Krispy Kreme donuts. "oh, yeah...that's the stuff." she moaned as she bit into one.

Karen returned with a bundle of mail. "Hmm...Grace have you checked your mail lately?" she asked as she flipped through her envelopes and set them down on the table. "No, why?" Grace asked as she picked a few up and read them. "Oh...It's just weird cuz it's been almost a week and I havent heard from Jack yet." Grace looked at her friend and nodded. "Yeah. I havent gotten anything from Will yet either." Grace got up and walked over to Karen as her eyes began to tear. Grace embraced her to keep her from crying but it did no good. "it's just...i know i shouldn't worry but...what if..." she tried to contain herself by taking a deep breath. "..what if he doesnt come back?!" she screamed as she broke into tears and threw the rest of the mail down on the table.

Grace hugged her as hard as she could and tried to help her regain herself. "No, no, no. Don't think like that. He'll come back." Karen just nodded as she walked away to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." "ok." Grace said as she let go of her friend. All this time she realized that she hadn't received anything from Will either. She began to tear but told herself that everything was all right. She went back over to the table and put another donut in her mouth. As she was chweing she continued to go through the mail. As she was swallowing, she saw an envelope marked "Jack McFarland ........"

"oh my god!!!" she said with her mouth full. "Oh..Karen!!! Karen!!!" she yelled as crumbs were flying onto the table. "hey, hey!" karen said as she emerged from the bathroom. "You're gettin' donut chunks all over my bills!!" Grace swallowed all that was in her mouth and said, "This is a letter from Jack!!" Karen's eyes widened and she snatched the letter from Grace. Her eyes read the return address and she covered her mouth and yelled, "OH!!! Oh Jackie!!!" She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. "Come on!!! Read it outloud!!!" Grace urged as she reached for yet another donut. "ok,ok!!! It says:"  
  
Dear Karen,  
Things are going ok over here. It's been weird weather though. Rains one day, Sun the next. I miss you so much. Being away from you is like bees without nectar: I dont feel like living without you for much longer. Will says hi...Well, I finally wrote you. I'm sorry it took so long. Just picturing your beautiful eyes reading this makes me yern to be near you. I still have the picture of the two of us at Will's Christmas party. I keep it my pocket everyday. It's pretty tattered though. I've been through a lot. One of my mates, Jeremie says that he's met you before at a restaurant. I dont believe him but the way he described you matched. Gorgeous skin, beautiful smile, lovely hair, bright eyes...everything.  
  
I hope Grace isnt getting on your nerves too much. I also hope Eric knows that his dad loves him no matter what or where he is. I love you Karen and I will never leave you alone again. I'll be coming home soon.  
  
Love Always, Jack  
p.s.-- i found a beautiful ring that reminded me of you and i bought it. I'll try to send it with my next letter.  
  
Karen laughed and folded the letter back up. "Am I THAT annoying?" Karen stopped giggling and glanced at Grace. She just stared and began laughing again. "No, answer me. Am I?" Karen laughed even harder and walked to her bedroom and got her stationery and began writing a reply. Meanwhile, Across the way...  
  
Grace entered her apartment and looked up at her four year old son eating an over-sized bowl of trix and way too much milk. "Hi, momma." he said as he put the large spoon to his mouth and engulfed it all at once. "Hi, sweetie. How did you reach up to..." she trailed off as she noticed the chair by the counter. "Oh...I see..." she said as she sat down next to him. She looked at her son and began to realize how much he resembled Will. With his green eyes and dark brown wispy hair; spitting image of Will. "Momma, why you looking at me like that?" he said as he picked up the bowl and walked near the sink. Grace walked over and helped him lift it over the sink to pour out. "'Cause you're just so cute." and pinched his cheeks, "ow, stop it!" he said as she chased him away.  
  
Meanwhile, In the another time zone.....

Jack laid down to try and rest even as he heard the staggering breath of Will, still in obvious pain. Jack turned over and looked at his wounded pal. "Will? Are you ok?" Will looked up from his lap and shook his head from side to side. "No...I knew something bad was going to happen...I knew it...I knew that if I left home, I wouldn't be going back...I knew-" "Stop!!!" Jack shouted as the other men turned their attention to his arguement. "I can't believe you're saying that!!! I know that things aren't all fine and dandy, but it's not all good for me either!!!" Jack said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I left my wife home alone with NO ONE, Will...No ONE to make her laugh, or make her feel loved....You,...It...I..." Jack trailed off as he began to sob. "Yeah, well, I got a kid at home, Jack. He may grow up never having a father if we dont get outta here. And you know--" "You know what just, stop ok?" Jack cut him off, in deep anger. "I don't care anymore... Talking negative about this isnt going to help at all!!! I may not go back home either ok?!...Let's just try and go to sleep, all right? I'm sick of talking to you." Jack turned over in his dirty cot and folded his arms under him. "Fine. I'm sick of you too." Will said as he tried to turn over in his. He grimaced as he folded the piece of paper he had and put it in his pocket. Jack wiped the dirty tears away from his eyes and tried to fall asleep. What he didn't know was that back at home, something he never thought would happen, well....happened.....

Karen peered at the door and looked at her watch. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone. After dialing Grace's cell, she held the phone to ear standing near the window looking out onto the street. "Grace Adler's Mobile. How may I --"  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" Karen shouted as she pulled on the curtain. Grace jumped as she was paying for her produtcs. "I'm on my way right now...Just wait a couple more minutes ok?" "Fine." Karen shouted as she pressed end and tossed the phone. She rubbed her temples and soon ran into the bathroom and put her head over the bowl. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out. She didnt know exactly what was going on in her body, but she knew she had to find out. She was over 2 weeks late. She pulled her shoulder length dark drownish-red hair into a ponytail and entered her bedroom and cuddled with a pillow. She dreamed of that pillow soon being Jack as Grace entered the room.  
"Here." she said as she tossed the test to Karen. "Thanks, fatty. Krispy Kreme isnt on the way here." Karen said as she laughed at Grace's failed attempt of hiding the half dozen Krispy Kremes in her jacket. "oh." Grace said as she covered the end of the box with her arm. "No problem, Gracie. Just let me take this stupid thing and see if I'm..." she set it down and took a deep breath. "I wrote and told Jack that i might be...you know. I hope he's not mad." Grace looked at her pal with caring eyes.  
"Jack could never be mad. If anything, he'll be so happy you'll have a baby together. It'll just make your relationship more exciting..." Grace encouraged her as she sat down next to her and looked at the pictures on the night stand. "You guys have such a wonderful relationship and undying love that...nothing could ever--" "..tear us apart. I know." Karen said as she wiped away the saline tears falling down her face. "But what if I am, and...Jack doesnt come back?" Grace looked into her friends deep, brown eyes and held her hands.  
"Karen, Jack will come back. and Will too...I know it." Karen looked up and at the test. "Well, I guess I'll go take this now...deep sigh..I dont really want to without jack here." Grace gave her friend the nod of reassurement. Karen entered into the bathroom and closed the door. Grace left the bedroom and sat at the table and ate more Krispy Kreme...Her thoughts turned to far, far away....  
  
Jack rolled over and looked at his sleeping friend. He wished he could aplogize but didnt want to wake him. "Hey, McFarland!!!" he heard behind him. Jack turned and looked as an envelope (sp.) landed on his cot. He read the return address: Karen Delaney-St. Croix (sp., arrangement) - Popeil-Walker.... Jack almost screamed but he contained himself and read it :  
  
My Dearest Jackie,  
I miss you so much. I miss your scent in the morning, the smell of your hair, the taste of your kiss, the feeling of you holding me. I love you so...Grace isnt that annoying anymore but she's eating a lot of donuts. haha, when isnt she, i know...So, I've been trying to manage here but every day isnt the same without you. I try to keep it together but i cant bring myself to. Little Eric is always asking me and Grace if we know when "daddy" and "Uncle Jack" are coming home. It's hard to say "I don't know." and "hopefully soon"....Jack, I think I might be pregnant. I haven't had my period yet and it's been two weeks...I don't want you to worry, i should be ok. Grace is here to help but...If I am, I'd really love to have you here. Hopefully, you'll keep writing so that way, I can give you updates on me and ...little Jack...haha.  
I'll keep writing as long as you do. I love you jack. I always will. Those beautiful blue eyes never leave my mind. I love you.  
  
Love always, Karen  
p.s.-- I'll send some sexy pictures for you next time.  
  
Jack laughed as he folded the letter back up and put it in his inside pocket. "What was that?" Will asked from behind him, sitting up in concern. "Nothing." Jack said. "Just a letter from Karen. She might be pregnant, Will." he said with a slight smile. "Really?!!" Will said getting more and more excited. "Yeah! Can you believe it?" he said. Then he realized what Will had been saying all along. His smile left his face and his heart dropped into his stomach. "Will...What...If....I'm not there for my son or daughter?" Will glanced at Jack and looked down at his lap. "I don't know Jack. I just cant say right now." Jack began to sob. "I cant ever think of leaving Karen alone. Not yet, not this way." Will opened his arms and welcomed a crying Jack into his embrace. Jack held onto Will and cried.

"Shh...it's ok, Jack...It'll be ok..." Will whispered as he rubbed Jack's head. Jack stood up and wiped his tears. "OK...OK....I told myself that I wouldn't do this." jack sat down on his cot and let his head fall. It only snapped up when he heard his Sargent yell, "Men! We need more out on the battle field!!! There are few that will be chosen. You'll know tomorrow. As for today, just relax because we don't know what will happen next. At Ease!!!"  
Jack looked at Will worried eyes. Will just put his hand to his chest in a fist and did their together sign. Jack did the same as a slight smile grew on his face. He laid down and grabbed his pen and paper and began writing...

Tomorrow, He will know if he is one of the chosen ones...May The Force Be With Him....

Karen sat in anticipation as she stared at the test. If the stick was blue, she was pregnant. She thought back to when she had the scare before but it was false. How happy she was, yet sad. Now that Jack was gone, she didnt know what she was going to feel.  
When the timer rang, she looked up at Grace. Grace nodded in encouragement and followed Karen over to the sink. Karen lifted the stick up to eye level, dropped it and gasped. "Oh, my god!!!" she said with her mouth covered. "Grace!!! I'm PREGNANT!!!!" she said with a scream and hug to Grace. Grace embraced her and jumped up and down. "Yay!! Oh, I;m so happy for you Karen!!!!!" Karen nodded with a giant smile on her face. She was happier than she had ever been before. "I can't wait to tell Jackie when he writes back! He'll be so happy!!!" Just then, Eric walked into the apartment. "Momma, why are you screaming?!" he yelled hoping to get a response. Grace walked out of the bathroom with Karen behind her. "Eric, did you hear that from across the way." He nodded with a smile on his face. "Uh-huh." He peered behind Grace and spotted Karen. "Hi, antie Karen." he said with a wave and smile. karen walked over to him and kneeled down. "Hi, Eric. Guess what?" Eric rolled his eyes. "Aww, i HATE guessing games...What?" Karen looked at Grace. "Jeez, he's just like you." Grace smacked her on the back of her head in a kind, joking manner. Karen looked back at Eric and said, "You're gonna have a little cousin to play with in a while!" Eric's eyes grew big and he smiled hugely. "The stork's bringin someone for me to play with?!?!?" He jumped into Karen's arm and hugged her. "Oh good anite Karen." He then ran back across the way and into his room. Karen stood up and turned back around to Grace. "What's wrong with that kid?" she said with a chuckle. Grace just looked at her blankly and smiled. "Whaddya mean? There's nothing wrong with him. He's actually really smart." "well, we all know which side of the family that came from." karen remarked as she headed for her bathroom. "Mail." said the passing mailman as he handed it to Grace. "Oh, I dont live here. She's --" "Look, here's the mail. I got other places to go to." He replied as he walked away. Grace just shook her head and flipped through some of the mail until she hit "Jack McFarland." "Karen!!! There's something here for you in the mail." She shouted as her hands ran across a hard object in the envelope (sp.). Karen ran out from the bathroom in excitement. "OH, it's from Jackie!!!" She said as she opened it in a hurry. She unfolded the letter and an object fell on the floor. She looked down below her and picked it up. It was the ring that Jack had talked about in the last letter. "Oh, Jack..." She said as she put it on her finger. It was a ruby, surrounded with diamonds and the band was gold. She admired it as Grace remarked, "Damn. That man loves you to death. I need to write Will." Karen looked over at Grace from the ring. "He hasnt written you yet?" Grace shrugged. "I guess not. I havent received anything." Karen did a slight nod and went back to the letter. Once again, for grace's enjoyment, she read it aloud:  
  
Dear Karen,  
I hope you like the ring i got you. It's beautiful just like you. Will said that he loves Grace and misses her but isnt writing for a while. I dont know why he chose to do that but I'm not gonna ask. He's been hurt for a while. He --  
"Hurt?!" Grace interrupted. "Whaddya mean hurt?!" she snapped. "Well, If ya let me finish the sentence, Gracie, I will tell you." "oh." grace said as she gave karen the coninueon hand movement.  
He was shot about 4 days ago in the leg, but it's getting better. I tended to it until they got a medic. The sergant just let us know that we might be sent out to the battlefield in a day or so, so if i dont write, dont worry. I still think about you.  
  
I can't believe you might be pregnant!!! I am so happy!!!! I sure hope I get to come home and see him or her. Keep writing me and letting me know how you are. I love you Karen. I hope you always know that.  
  
Love always,  
Jack  
p.s.-- You shouldn't send me any pictures. If I do get sent out to battle, I wouldnt' be able to do anything with them. haha.  
  
Karen laughed as she folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. Grace walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of V8. Grace frowned and looked over at a smiling Karen. "Since when do you drink this?" "Oh, i Use that for my bloody--" Karen stopped mid-stride and grabbed her chest. "Oh, no! I can't...Oh..." Karen gasped and sat down where she was standing. Grace set the bottle down and went over to karen. "Karen!! are you ok?!" Karen stood up and took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm fine... Grace I need you to do me a favor." "what's that Karen?" "I need you to...dump all the alcohol down the drain." Grace stood up and walked over the liquor cabinet and began emptying them out. Karen eyes began to tear as she watched her friends jack, Jim and Smirnoff swim down the drain. Karen ran into her bedroom and shut the door. She pressed her back up against it and slid down until her knees were up to her chest. "Oh, cruel fate!!! How could you?!?!" she said as she began to cry.  
  
Back in the far, far away...  
  
jack was awakened by the shake of Will to his shoulder. "Jack. jack.." jack rubbed his eyes and peered at his best friend."Jack....we're leaving...tonight..."

jack sat straight up and turned out of bed and looked up at him. "What?" Will handed him a piece of paper with a long list of names. "Jeez, this looks like schindler's list." he said with a slight chuckle. Will pointed to their names and sighed. "Well, i guess this is it. We got, we fight, we either live, die or get fucked up." Jack shook his head side to side as he suited up in his pants and boots and stood up. "Will, i just want you to know that i--" "I know...Let's just try to stay together...C'mon." Will said as he led the way out. jack nodded and picked up his jacket with the letters in it. "I'm ready." Will nodded and led Jack to the pick up area where the rest of the troops were waiting. While in the vehicle, Jack took out the picture of Him and Karen at the party. He held it tight and put it back in his jacket pocket.  
  
Now, only, fate could decide what would happen next


	2. Part 3 no title just yet

ok...i tried to continue it from Karen's POV but it didnt werk so well..so....here goes the third:  
  
Another 4 months have passed. Karen continues to desperately contact jack by writing letters but has gotten no response. The baby is due in almost 2 weeks and still no sign of the father. Jack and Will are on the front line, in the grip of danger and each continue to be separated yet only to reunite later. Neither of them thinking of the bad, but trying to find the good in this.  
  
In New York City....  
Karen awoke in a cold sweat. She put her hands on her belly and took a deep sigh of relief. She pulled the soaked covers from her and glanced at the clock. It was 3 am.  
It had been 8 months since she last heard from Jack and every night for the past 2 weeks have been nothing but hell. She keeps having recurring nightmares. She walked over the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and then took a seat in the chair in front of the TV. She pulled the remote from under her and flipped in on. She channel surfed until she reached a news station with continuing updates on the war. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and wiped in on her shirt. SHe frowned at the TV and took another drink from her water. she tossed the remote away and pulled herself up and walked to the full body mirror in the hallway. She lifted up her shirt, rubbed her belly, and smirked. "I hope he comes home soon...I know he will..." she said aloud as if speaking to her baby. SHe went over to her linens and pulled out a blanket. She unfolded it and wrapped it around her shoulders and sat back down at the TV. SHe was soon asleep, leaving the glare from the TV on her face. Thoughts of Jack and her baby were in her dreams...  
  
On the Front Line (i tried to make this as believable as i could..ugh)  
  
Jack felt somewhat of a rush as he and the other men ran towards enemies, firing shot after shot, losing balance from explosions. Will and Jack seperated but somehow always found themselves together again. They were happy, but the happiness never lasted long, because each time, they would only be apart again. jack;s thoughts were on home and whether or not his offspring had been born. WIll's thoughts were set on getting out of there, dead or alive. All of a sudden there was silence. The men were told to retreat into areas where they could barely be seen. jack peered around trying to find will as a hand came from behind him and fell on his shoulder. "Je--!" jack was cut off by a hand covering his mouth and being pinned to the ground, face-up. "What the hell is wrong with you??!!" Will whispered loudly as Jack blinked at him. "MMM...mmm.." JAck stopped and pushed will's hand away from his mouth. "well, excuse the hell outta me if I;m jumpy!!!" Will frowned and shook his head as he dismounted jack and lay next to him on the ground. They stayed that way until Jack broke their silence. "I wanna go home Will." Will looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Me too." Jack looked up as he saw their sergant head further and further down the road. Then, shots rang out. "Pull back!! Pull BACK!!!!!" yelled their sergant as he sprinted the opposite way he came. jack and Will got up and back pedaled firing shots down the road. Jack turned to run and tripped over one of his fellow troops dead body.

AS he scrambled to get away, he saw Will run past him, not stopping. Jack got up and ran as fast as he could until he felt something past his head. He fell down to his knees and held his ear. He removed his hand and saw that he was bleeding. A bullet had grazed his left ear, leaving an open gash. He looked up as he heard shouts of fear. "No!!! PULL BACK!!!! GO THAT WAY!!!! WATCH IT!!!!" Jack got up and ran as tears formed in his eyes. He kept running, even though many of his friends on the ground, some running even though injured, towards the area where a medic would pick them up and take them away. He spotted one of his closest brothers, Thompson on the ground. He knew that Will had to be close. "Thompson!!!" jack yelled as he kneeled next to him.

"Hey, McFarland...Lookin' for Truman?" Jack nodded as his friend struggled to speak. Thompson simply pointed over Jack's shoulder and let his head rest. jack sobbed as he saw Will sitting upright with his back to a tree and bleeding heavily. Jack ran over to him and grabbed him. "Will!!! Oh My god..you're--" Jack stopped as his hand was on the wound in WIll's back. Will looked up at him with teary eyes. "Jack....I....It...." Jack shook his head and picked Will up and through him over his shoulder. Jack moved as fast as he could, trying to avoid enemy fire. WHen jack reached the area, he set Will down and got up to retrieve more troops.

As he got up, he felt a hand grasp onto his jacket. He kneeled down again and saw that Will was crying. "Tell....Tell Grace that I'm sorry....and that....I--" "No!" jack cut in. "I won't have to tell her because you;re gonna get through this!!" Will shook his head and blinked tightly. "Take care of eric for me..." Jack shook his head as Will lay there, struggling for life. The medics came over and put will on a gurney and wheeled him to the copter. One of the Medics returned a couple seconds later holding Will's ID tags. "he asked me to give these to you." he said as he handed them to Jack. Jack clasped his hand around them and put them in his pocket. Filled with rage, jack turned and ran back into enemy territory firing like crazy.

He only stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He fell to his knees and put his hand over his pain, only to feel the warm liquid of blood flowing out of his body. He laid on his back gasping for air until he heard saw a most familiar face. His vision was blurred but he could still see the dark hair and green eyes. His vision was fading, and he mouthed the name "Karen". Then, his vision was black and he could see no more. He knew the end was near..  
  
TBC!!!!!!! sorry it took so long....


	3. Part 34

Disclaimer: I have no medical experience unless you count countless hours of watching ER...and even then I still made this unrealistic!!! I tried!!!

Part 3/4

Karen froze as she turned to answer the door. She looked down. Her water had broken. Her hand was still on the doorknob as the was a louder knock on the door.  
  
"Karen!!! Are you there? You okay?!" Grace was shouting from the hall.  
  
Karen chuckled as she slowly opened the dooor. Her chuckle then turned into a slight sob.  
  
"My water broke, Grace. The baby's coming!!!" Grace let go of her son's hand and dashed inside and got "the bag."  
  
"ok. let's go!" Grace said as she grab hold of Eric's hand and he of Karen's.  
  
"Karen, start your breathing." Karen began her lamaze breathing while on the ride down to the lobby. Karen felt a contraction and accidentally squeezed Eric's hand. His eyes grew wide and his mouth formed an "O" shape. "Ow, ow, ow!!!" Karen said. "Ow!! Momma!!! she's hurtin' me!!" Eric shouted as she tried to pull away from Karen's grasp. Grace turned and traded places with him as she led them both to the car. "Here," she said to Eric as she lifted him up into the car. "Dial this number and when someone says 'hello', give me the phone." Karen winced as she sat down into the car. "Yeah! Thanks a bundle Grace!!!" she shouted. Grace sat in the drivers seat and started teh car. "Sorry. OK. Here we go...Here, hold my hand."  
  
Karen clasped her hand onto Grace's as she felt another contraction. "Oh...ow...ow...OW!"  
Grace sped down the street heading towards the hospital. "Ow...ow..OW!" Grace shouted feeling the pain of karen's squeeze. Karen frowned and looked at Grace. "You're kidding me, right?" Grace shook her hand out and peered into the rearview mirror. "Eric, honey. IS the phone ready?" He nodded and handed her the phone. "Mercy Hospital, Emergency room, How may I--" "i've got Karen McFarland here and in labor. She's had..um...how many?" "3....3...ow." karen replied. "3 contractions so far in the last 15 minutes. We're almost 10 minutes from the hospital. Yeah...OK..OK great..Thanks."  
  
Karen's eyes were shut and her breathing was short as she had yet another contraction. Grace put her hand out and reassured Karen that she would be all right. Karen nodded.  
  
They ran into the ER and grabbed a wheelchair and headed for the Maternity Ward. "Move it! Excuse me!! Pregnant lady here!! MOVE!!!" Grace was shouting as she pushed through the crowd. When they finally arrived, the doctor, Dr. Carter (hehe...) was already waiting. "Mrs. McFarland?" Karen nodded. "Ok, we're gonna get you set up in a room now. From what I can tell you're only dilated about 6 centimeters, so we're gonna wait a little bit longer." Karen's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING!!" Dr. Carter shook his head. "Nope, im sorry. Let's get you to a room." "Oh, god!" Karen groaned.  
  
When Karen was finally in her bed, Dr. Carter entered the room with gloves on. "Ok, I'm just gonna -- " "Epidural." Karen said weakly. "I'm sorry, what?" "Epidural. Drugs. Please." Karen said louder. "Oh, uh..Nurse!! can we get an epidural in here please." Karen's eyes grew wide as the nurse entered with a huge needle. "Ok, could you turn slighty so that I can access your lower back area?" Karen frowned and nodded as she turned slightly and winced as the needle entered her back. She laid back down and smiled as the drugs began to take effect. Just as she became somewhat relaxed, Eric ran in and to the side of the bed. "You okay, Anite Karen?" Karen nodded and set her hand on his cheek. "yes, I'm fine." Grace ran in and took him away. When she returned, Karen was gasping. "Grace, I think...It..." Grace ran out and returned with Dr. Carter. "Ok, Karen. Looks like you're ready." "NO! I cant be...Grace...it's not supposed to happen like this!!! He's supposed to be here!!! Grace..." Karen's eyes began to tear. Grace embraced her friend. "I know, i know..But you have to do this...Jack would've wanted you too." Karen nodded and sat her herself up a little.  
  
Dr. Carter took his place and began the procedure.  
"karen, Im gonna need to you to push real hard now." Karen pushed as hard as she could and screamed. "Come on, Karen. You can do this!" Grace yelled.  
"Im gonna need two more real hard pushed Karen. C'mon." Karen pushed and tightly shut her eyes as sweat ran into them. She tried to catch her breath.  
"One more big push, Karen. Just one more." Dr. Carter said. Karen shut her eyes tightly and pushed with all of her might (um..). In a few seconds, she felt relieved.  
"It's a girl. It's a beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Carter exclaimed. karen laughed and cried in a mixture of joy and sadness. Grace wiped Karen's forehead with a towel and sighed. Karen's tears were flowing uncontrollably as she looked over at the nurses cleaning her newborn.  
  
"are you happy?" Grace asked.  
Karen nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. And a little sad."  
The doctor returned with a clipboard in hand. "and, do we have a name for our little one?" karen sat and thought for a second. Dr. Carter set it down and said, "I'll be back in a few. I'll just leave this here." karen picked up the clipboard and wrote down the name "Jacklyn Elizabeth McFarland." and set it down. Grace looked at it and nodded. "beautiful name, Kare. jack's gonna love it."  
Karen shook her head and looked down. "I bet he would have."  
Grace shook her head. "No, Karen...He will..." Grace said as she left the room. "Here she is, Mrs. McFarland." the doctor said he set the baby in Karens arms. Karen began to cry at the sight of her baby girl. The doctor picked up the clipboard and read the name aloud. "jackly elizabeth...beautiful.." Karen gently brushed the side of jacklyn's face with her finger and she felt her toss. karen gasped as Jacklyn opened her eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were the same bright blue as jack's. Karen smiled. "Oh, Jackie..."  
  
Grace headed back home and made it a note to go back the next day and visit Karen. As she and Eric exited the elevator she froze as she spotted a man in uniform at her door....  
  
TBC.....yeah that's right, I left a "cliffy" as Jude would call it...haha...sorry!!!!! review please!!!!!!!


End file.
